


Blame

by SynysterShadows



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kalagang, wolfkala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynysterShadows/pseuds/SynysterShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang visits Kala at the hospital after Rajan's father is attacked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble inspired by [this post](http://suns-abs.tumblr.com/post/126237526831/eatallthecheese-yo-guys-this-picture-thats)

Kala didn’t have to look to know Wolfgang had appeared beside her. She felt the comforting presence she didn’t know she had been reaching out for until he appeared. She was staring straight ahead at the nearby chairs where a couple was talking quietly, trying to keep in the tears she was barely holding back.

She felt Wolfgang move and looked down to see his hand open and waiting. Kala finally looked at him. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly. She turned back to the now empty chairs across the way. Her hand slipped into his. Kala’s heart skipped a beat when she felt his thumb graze her hand.

Wolfgang studied her face, taking in the thin line that was her mouth, the tears glazing over her eyes, her slumped posture.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly even though he already knew the answer. She shook her head. He gave her hand a brief squeeze. Kala heard the faint beep of a heart monitor, telling her that Wolfgang was with Felix like he had been every day since Felix had been shot.

“If something happens to him… if he passes away…” she started, her voice cracking. Wolfgang knew where she was headed and he would be damned if he allowed her to blame herself.

“It wouldn’t be your fault just like it isn’t your fault that he was attacked.” He tightened his hold on her hand. “It’s like Rajan said. His father was practically begging to get attacked by going to a temple when he knew he has many enemies.”

“He was there because he wanted to speak to me though,” Kala said. She knew Rajan and Wolfgang both spoke the truth, but a small part of her wondered if it _was_ her partially her fault when the only reason Rajan’s father had gone to the temple was to speak to her. She hadn’t aided on purpose, but she could still be at fault.

Kala jumped slightly when her thoughts came to an abrupt stop. She finally looked to Wolfgang and she knew it was him in her head that had stopped the nagging thoughts. His blue eyes were fierce and his jaw was clenched.

“Don’t you dare try to place any of the blame on yourself,” he said. “You weren’t the one who told him to go. You had no idea he would be attacked. You didn’t tell them to attack him. This had nothing to do with you.” She stared at him, taken aback by his passion. 

The next second, Kala understood why Wolfgang was so bent on making sure she didn’t blame herself. He blamed himself for Felix’s situation. If he hadn’t been set on cracking the safe before his cousin, Felix wouldn’t have been shot.

And he didn’t want her to feel the guilt he did.

Kala swallowed down the lump in her throat as more tears threatened to come out, touched and overwhelmed. She released his hand and went to hug him. Wolfgang tensed up for a moment before he returned her hug. She took in a deep breath, letting his scent comfort her.

“Thank you,” Kala whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek as she pulled away. 

Wolfgang gave her a slight smile as he said, “Anything for you.”


End file.
